A misty Halloween
by mysery-girl
Summary: Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, und das an Halloween... Eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht, wären da nicht gewisse Slytherins...


„Verdammt Tatze, jetzt komm schon du weisst, McGonagall wartet nicht." Sirius war wie immer viel zu spät dran. Normalerweise störte das James nicht im Geringsten, doch wenn es um Hogsmead ging verstand er keinen Spass. Diese Samstage waren ihm heilig und wenn sie wegen diesem Langschläfer den Anschluss verpasste, würde er ihm eigenhändig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.  
Endlich trat er zu ihnen.  
„Komm James, gehen wir. Meinst du nicht auch wir sollten langsam los?" Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit hätte James ihm vielleicht eine Ganzkörperklammer aufgehalst, doch selbst dafür blieb ihm jetzt keine Zeit mehr.  
Völlig ausser Atem erreichten die Rumtreiber die Eingangshalle, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die meisten Schüler hatten die Halle bereits verlassen und die Zeit reichte gerade noch um sich bei Filch abzumelden.  
„Meine Herren, bei ihrer Pünktlichkeit besteht durchaus noch Verbesserungspotential", sagte McGonagall als sie sich den anderen Schülern anschlossen.  
„Das sehen wir genauso", erwiderte Remus mit einem Vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Sirius.

„Wir haben schon wetten darüber abgeschlossen, ob ihr es wohl schafft oder nicht." Lily schloss sich ihnen an. Noch vor einem halben Jahr wäre das undenkbar gewesen, doch in letzter Zeit hatte sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden entwickelt.  
„Was tut ihr denn alle so, bis jetzt haben wir es ja noch immer pünktlich geschafft." Sirius schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein.  
„Zumindest was den Hogsmead Ausflug betrifft", fügte Peter tadelnd hinzu.  
Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen und es begann eine hitzige Diskussion, in welchen Laden sie als erstes gehen sollten. Das Scherzartikelgeschäft stand natürlich ganz oben auf ihrer Liste, wobei Lily nur beim erwähnen daran genervt mit den Augen rollte. Sie war in den letzten paar Jahren schon mehrere Male das Opfer solcher Produkte geworden. Zum Glück hatte James seine Freunde so weit erzogen, dass sie Lily damit in Ruhe liessen (von ihren Freundinnen war dabei allerdings keine Rede).

Der Nebel war dichter als am Morgen und sie sahen die Häuser von Hogsmeade erst, als sie das Dorf erreichten. Das Wetter übte sich jedoch kein Bisschen auf ihre Laune aus, voller Vorfreudegingen sie in das Scherzartikelgeschäft. Während dessen schloss sich Lily wieder ihren Freundinnen an und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach einer neuen Eule für Emily.

Wie immer wenn sie in Hogsmeade waren verstrich die Zeit viel zu schnell, schon war es drei Uhr nachmittags. Der Nebel war nass und kalt, die Kleider klebten nur so an ihren Körpern. Kein Wunder also, dass in den drei Besen ein riesen Andrang herrschte. Sie waren schon beinahe dabei den Pub wieder zu verlassen, da hörten sie Lilys Stimme.  
„Hier drüben!" Zuhinterst in einer Ecke der drei Besen hatte Lily ihnen einen Platz frei gehalten.  
„Vielleicht war es doch keine so blöde Idee sich mit ihr anzufreunden", meinte Sirius grinsend.  
„Wie hast du es geschafft den Tisch so lange frei zu halten?", fragte Peter fassungslos als sie sich zu ihr setzten.  
„Das war nicht besonders schwer", erklärte sie, „als ich meinen Freundinnen erzählt habe, dass ihr auch noch vorbeikommt, haben sie freiwillig das Weite gesucht."  
„Haben wir denn wirklich einen so schlechten Ruf?", fragte James unschuldig und die drei anderen Rumtreiber prusteten los. Zuerst sah Lily sie mit einem „Womit habe ich das bloss verdient" Blick an, musste dann aber selber grinsen.  
Sirius bestellte eine Runde Butterbier und sie redeten ausgelassen.  
So ganz in ihr Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft bemerkten sie gar nicht wie sich die Huffelpuffs am Tisch nebenan erhoben und sich stattdessen Slytherins hinsetzten. Erst als Lucius Malfoy den ersten Kommentar machte erstarb ihr Lachen.  
„Na sieh mal einer an… Das Schlammblut hat neue Freunde gefunden." James wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Lily trat ihn unter dem Tisch hindurch um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Oh wie süss, jetzt lässt sich Potter also schon von einem Mädchen beeinflussen." Es fiel James zunehmend schwerer nicht aufzustehen und dieser arroganten Blondine eine zu kleben, doch er wusste, dass das nur noch mehr Probleme mit sich gebracht hätte.  
Da begann Sirius vom Quidditch weiter zu reden, als wären sie nie unterbrochen worden. Sie gingen gerne darauf ein und ignorierten von da an die Slytherins mit ihren hohlen Kommentaren. Früher wäre das ganze sicher in einem riesigen Streit ausgeartet, aber nun waren sie immerhin schon in der siebten Klasse und liessen sich nicht mehr auf jeden Streit ein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal langsam wieder zurück", sagte Remus mit einem Blick nach draussen. Es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Dämmerung einsetzte.  
„Noch mehr Punkteabzug können wir uns dieses Jahr nicht mehr leisten."  
Im Gegensatz zu der Wärme die in den drei Besen herrschte, wirkte der Nebel geradezu eisig.  
„Oh Mist", entfuhr es Lily plötzlich, „ich habe meine Tasche mit den Einkäufen im Honigtopf vergessen. Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen, ich komme gleich nach." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war sie auch schon im Nebel verschwunden.  
Sie verlangsamten ihr Tempo, damit Lily sie gut einholen konnte. Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde aber immer noch nicht zu sehen war, begann James sich Gedanken zu machen. Wo blieb sie denn nur so lange? Sonst beeilte sie sich doch auch immer.  
„Ich sehe mal nach wo Lily steckt, wartet nicht auf uns."  
„Oh, will da jemand mit seinem Schwarm alleine sein?", rief ihm Sirius hinterher, doch James war schon losgegangen und erwiderte nichts mehr darauf.

Mit jeder Sekunde beschleunigte er seine Schritte, er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Und sein Gefühl hatte ihn bis jetzt nur sehr selten getäuscht.  
Mitten auf der Strasse blieb er stehen, die meisten Schüler hatten sich wahrscheinlich schon auf den Rückweg gemacht und es war einer dieser wenigen Momente in denen absolute Stille herrschte. Zumindest fast. Ein ihm nur allzu gut bekanntest Gelächter drang an seine Ohren, Lucius Malfoy überhörte man nicht einfach so.  
So schnell wie ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte er auf das Gelächter zu und sah mit Entsetzen, dass Lucius Lilys Umhang hatte in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Durch eine Ganzkörperklammer war es ihr aber unmöglich, diesen herunter zu reissen.  
„Aguamenti!" schrie er und liess einen grossen Wasserstrahl auf Lily herniederprasseln. Anschliessend löste er die Ganzkörperklammer.  
„Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren!" James' Hände zitterten vor Wut und Schreck.  
„Nur weil ich ein Schlammblut geärgert habe?" Herausfordernd sah der Blonde ihn an, ohne Zweifel wollte er ein Duell provozieren.  
Lily, die bis jetzt auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, murmelte ein paar Worte und Malfoy wurde an die Wand gepresst. Hierbei handelte es sich um einen Zauber, den sie erste letzte Woche gelernt hatten. Eine Art Sekundenkleber für Zauberer, der wie alle Flüche nur vom Urheber aufgehoben werden konnte. Mit einem zweiten Fluch liess sie seine Stimme verstummen.  
Am ganzen Körper zitternd stand sie auf, sah aber zufrieden aus.  
„Gehen wir." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs, trocknete sie ihre Kleider.  
„Du bist nicht verletzt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam und darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, verliessen sie die Gasse. Dabei wendete er seinen Blick keinen Augenblick von Lily ab. Diese zitterte immer noch wie Espenlaub.  
Wortlos zog er seinen Mantel aus und reichte ihn Lily. Verblüfft sah diese ihn an.  
„James Potter… Was ist im letzten Jahr nur mit dir passiert?" Verständnislos sah er sie an.  
„Du bist viel umgänglicher, nicht mehr halb so kindisch und schon fast ritterlich", erklärte sie. Tatsächlich hatte er sich Mühe gegeben gut mit ihr auszukommen. Aber das er sich in ihren Augen so verändert hatte, war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Zögernd nahm sie den Mantel.  
„Und wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" Ein Bild erschien in seinem Kopf und er grinste:  
„Mir würde da schon was einfallen." Lily blieb stehen und er befürchtete schon, gleich eine Strafpredigt über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Doch anstatt ihn anzufahren riss sie ihn an seinem Ärmel herum, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und Küsste ihn.  
Im ersten Augenblick war James viel zu überrascht um den Kuss zu erwidern, doch das holte er intensiv nach. Wahrscheinlich hätte neben ihnen die Welt untergehen können und keiner von beiden hätte es gemerkt. Trotzdem dauerte der Kuss für James' Geschmack viel zu kurz.  
„Evans, wo zum Teufel hast du nur so zu knutschen gelernt?" Er selbst hatte schon die eine oder andere kurzlebige Beziehung gehabt, aber Lily hatte sie kaum in der Nähe von Jungs gesehen und er bezweifelte stark, dass sie etwas mit Snape angefangen hatte.  
„Es gibt so einiges, dass du nicht von mir weisst." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
„Du darfst mir das gerne bei einer Fortsetzung erzählen", sagte James und versuchte dabei einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen.  
„Übertreib's nicht Potter." So machten sich die beiden auf den Rückweg durch den kalten Winternebel und freuten sich auf das Festmahl, dass es immer zu Halloween gab. Auch wenn James' Hunger sich nicht unbedingt auf das Essen bezog.

Lucius Malfoy, der immer noch an der Wand klebte hatten die beiden längst vergessen.

* * *

Hoffe mal es hat jemandem gefallen,  
auf war es ein Wichteloneshot und ich hab' beschlossen, ihn nun auch hier hoch zu laden. ^^


End file.
